


won't you be my neighbor?

by chanscrown



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Developing Relationship, Growing Up, Jisol, M/M, Moving, Neighbors, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Ten Years Later, Time Skips, Vershua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown
Summary: jisoo was 15 when he first met 12-year-old hansol over the white picket fence dividing their two houses.fast forward 10 years later, they're neighbors again.only this time, no matter how old they may be or how long it might've been, jisoo and hansol will always find each other through it all.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	won't you be my neighbor?

**Author's Note:**

> _"After I have laughed it off like an adult,_  
>  _even when I cry like a young kid;_  
>  _we resemble each other a lot, let's be together,_  
>  _just as you are like a kidult..."_  
>  – Kidult, Seventeen  
> 

One summer afternoon, fifteen-year-old Jisoo is reading outside when he hears shouting from afar.

Disregarding it at first, he concentrates back on his book; but it’s not long until he hears a light _thud_ on the lawn, prompting Jisoo to look up in annoyance before running to inspect it.

There, a few feet away from the white picket fence, laid a _tie-dye soccer ball_.

As he picks it up, footsteps approach the fence, revealing a doe-eyed boy with curly brown hair.

“Cool, you found my ball!” the boy grins, leaving Jisoo wondering:

 **1.** Who’s this kid?  
**2.** How’re his teeth so white?

“...Mister, can I have my ball back?”

“O-oh, yeah, sorry.” Jisoo tosses it back over the fence, to which the boy chases the moment it hits their side.

Before Jisoo walks away, the boy returns, ball in hand.

“Thank you, Mister Stranger!” 

Jisoo raises an eyebrow. “I have a name.”

The kid frowns. “I don’t know it, _sir_ … I just moved here and know nobody.”

Jisoo sympathizes with the kid, understanding how it feels moving to a new place without knowing anyone.

The older clears his throat, re-introducing himself. 

“Well, I’m Jisoo or Joshua, your new friend-slash-neighbor.” 

The boy stares at him in awe before beaming. 

“I’m Hansol or Vernon! Hi _Joshy-josh_!”

Jisoo doesn’t comment about the nickname, correcting him with “Joshy-josh _hyung_ ” instead.

“Yay, my first friend!” Hansol cheers and Jisoo laughs.

Thanks to the white picket fence, Hansol makes a new friend, while Jisoo meets a young boy who’d soon win over his heart.

* * *

Hansol grows on Jisoo to the point where they’re glued to the hip, spending every afternoon together.

Jisoo starts seeing Hansol differently, though.

They were playing (as usual) when Jisoo trips, scraping his knee, and Hansol _cries_.

“Why’re you crying, Nonnie?” Jisoo wipes his tears.

“B-b-because you got hurt, I’m s-s-sor-” 

His crying continues, and Jisoo sighs.

“I’m okay, see?” He shows the band-aid covering his injury. “It’ll heal soon.”

Hansol sniffles. 

“You’re s-sure?”

“Have I lied before?”

“N-no...”

Multiple reassurances later, Hansol _finally_ calms down before asking the oddest question Jisoo’s received.

“Hyung, can I _kiss_ you?” 

Jisoo chokes.

“W-what?” He sputters, looking at him.

“Mommy said kisses fix boo-boos.”

“Hansol-ah...” 

“Pleaaaase, Joshy-josh hyung?” he pouts.

Another thing growing on Jisoo? Hansol’s puppy-dog pout, which he _despises_.

Why? It _works_.

So what does Jisoo do?

Give in to Hansol’s childlike-innocence.

“It _does_ hurt a little...” he utters, earning a reaction.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix it!” Hansol cries, scooting closer to the older.

Jisoo gulps, closing his eyes, expecting a slobbery outcome.

Instead, soft lips peck his left cheek delicately before releasing shortly.

Jisoo reopens his eyes, looking at Hansol, who’s smiling nervously.

“Feeling better now, hyung?” He asks.

Face still slightly red, Jisoo nods.

“Y-yes. Thank you, Nonnie.” 

That day, Jisoo got his first kiss from kind-hearted Hansol.

* * *

Months later, Jisoo’s parents announce they’re moving back to California due to his grandmother’s health.

Knowing how important his grandma meant to his mom, Jisoo agrees.

There’s just one boy who'll make this change extremely difficult- _Hansol_.

“Joshy-josh hyung?”

“Yes, Nonnie?”

“Promise we’ll still be together no matter what?”

Jisoo turns to him.

“Of course, Hansol-ah... I’m not going anywhere,” he assures.

Hansol grins.

“Good, it’s us _forever_!” 

“Forever,” Jisoo repeats, watching the smiling boy become enamored with the night sky.

Unsaid words get stuck in his throat, for he can’t bring it upon himself to hurt the person he cares about the most.

* * *

Jisoo moves while Hansol’s on vacation without saying goodbye.

Eventually, Hansol returns to see the “ **FOR SALE** ” sign outside the Hongs’ house. 

Jisoo doesn’t witness Hansol cry again.

Nor see the picket fence start chipping.

* * *

“Thanks for helping me move again, Hao. I appreciate it.”

It’s been ten years since Jisoo left, but after accepting a job offer, he’s back in Seoul with his own place.

Minghao waves it off. “No problem, hyung. Glad I could help.”

They first met back in L.A. six years ago before Minghao moved to Korea to expand his artwork, who’s gotten plenty recognition since.

Jisoo walks further down the hall to grab another box when the doorbell rings.

“I got it!” Minghao says.

Jisoo thanks him, unraveling the package, getting surprised by the first thing inside.

It’s a picture frame of him and his old neighbor Chwe Hansol back when they were kids.

Jisoo bites his lip. He hopes Hansol’s okay.

“Hyung, your new neighbor’s here!” Minghao shouts, jolting Jisoo from his thoughts.

“C-coming!” Jisoo grabs the box, rushing back to the front.

“Okay, he’s here. Jisoo, this is-”

“ _J_ _oshy-josh_?”

Jisoo freezes, shifting when hearing that all-too-familiar nickname.

There’s only _one_ person who’s ever called Jisoo that.

And judging by the guy standing mouth agape, Jisoo _knows_ it’s no stranger.

“...Vernon?”

Jisoo drops the box, the shrill sounds of shattering filling the air.

* * *

Broken plates and a Spongebob band-aid later, Jisoo’s sitting on the floor with _Chwe Hansol_ right across from him. 

His former _neighbor_.

...who’s his neighbor, _again_.

Minghao left, claiming he had errands.

While Hansol observes the currently-cluttered apartment, Jisoo continues staring at the ground.

It’s dead silent until Hansol speaks up.

“Been a while, huh?”

Jisoo looks up, nodding.

“Ten years.”

“You haven’t changed a bit; no wonder it was easy to recognize you.” Hansol comments.

Jisoo snorts. “I did change, I’ve learned what hair dye was. But you… wow!”

Hansol chuckles. Although older and much taller, his charming looks didn’t vanish, only improved. They talk for a while, Hansol stating he’s a music producer while Jisoo’s in business.

Midway through, Hansol starts frowning.

“Are you okay?” Jisoo asks.

Hansol hesitates. “It’s just… after all those years...”

Jisoo frowns.

“I know, Nonnie.”

Hansol sighs. “I had so many questions with no answers and now you’re...”

But before Hansol could continue, Jisoo grabs his hand.

“Hansol-ah, I know you’re hurting. But I’m here now, and this time I’m _not_ leaving,” he promises.

Hansol looks up.

“Forever?”

Jisoo nods.

“ _Forever_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i had so much fun writing this: fellow jisol/rocket line enthusiasts PLEASE rise...  
> i've been wanting to write a jisol fic in so long- thank you mods p & b from the snapshots fic challenge for kickstarting my brain & allowing this to happen, especially having the first challenge theme as kidult. i plan to do more of these challenges in the future, so please stay tuned ~
> 
> when anonymity is revealed i'll add my socials! plz interact when i do, i don't bite <3
> 
> have a nice day and i love u all :)  
> (p.s. if you don't get the title reference, it's referring to mr. rogers' neighborhood! if you know who that is then you are an og, period.)
> 
> UPDATE: anonymity has been lifted! thank u for reading again and please feel free to interact with me at the following:  
> [twitter (@caratchans)](https://twitter.com/caratchans)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan)
> 
> have a wonderful day!  
> \- gia :)


End file.
